A semiconductor memory device is known, for instance, in which a plurality of semiconductor memory chips are stacked and resin-molded on a substrate. In such a semiconductor device, the number of chips stacked is increased for enlarging the memory capacity, resulting in the enlarged device size, and raising the manufacturing cost.